


Award Winning Chaos

by ashestoashes01



Category: Gotham (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Award Nominees, Award Winners, Pure Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: Beth, Tom, Sawyer, and Ben attend the MTV awards. Follow everyone's favourite core four as they wait to hear their names called for their awards and meet some of their friendsships: ben/sawyer, platonic everyone, pre-beth/timothee
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), tom holland & original characters
Comments: 1





	Award Winning Chaos

Beth groans awake as she hears some noises from the kitchen. Tom, Ben, and Sawyer all know that she hates people in her kitchen so she’s very confused. She rolls over and crawls out of bed. She brushes her teeth and then heads to the kitchen. She sees Tom dragging ice into a bucket and lugging it into a bucket. “Ben and Sawyer not awake?” 

“Nope.” Tom grins with a wink and lugs it into said couple’s room. “RISE AND SHINE!” He shouts and dumps the ice onto the two. 

“TOM I'M GONNA KILL YOU!” Sawyer shrieks and chases Tom out of the room. 

Tom hides behind Beth, even though the girl’s nearly a foot shorter than him. 

-sawyer and ben- 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Sawyer grumbles as she snuggles back into Ben. 

Ben chuckles. “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

“Well I wanted to make sure that you were reminded.” Sawyer smiles up at him

“Well you only tell me everyday that you’re either gonna kill him or that you want to hug him” 

Sawyer laughs “Most of the time I want to kill him”

“I think everyone knows that, love” Ben laughs again

-Tom and Beth-

“She’s going to actually kill you one day” Beth holds her cup of coffee to her mouth

“She loves me too much”

“Correction! I hate you!” Sawyer yells from her room

Beth raised a brow in a way of saying it told you so. 

“Oh shut up.” Tom playfully says to Beth. 

Beth grins into her coffee and shoves a cup in Tom’s direction. 

“Thanks.” 

Sawyer and Ben finally join them at the table. “Ugh, we have an awards show tonighT.” Sawyer groans as Ben makes them some coffee. 

“That we do. Which means we should probably leave soon.” Beth says. 

Sawyer groans again. 

“I just wanna see Robert and Seb again. I don’t even wanna win anything.” Beth states and manages to make Sawyer crack a smile.

“Yeah well it must be nice wanting to see people. If Tom didn’t practically live with us then MAYBE I might miss him” Sawyer gives Tom a noogie 

“I don’t know how to respond to that” Tom swats her hands away

“I’d just leave it as it is, mate” Ben shakes his head, chuckling lightly

“Agreed” Beth finishes her coffee

“Alright so, Are we with the Avengers cast?” Tom asks 

“Yeah, it’s just us three, Robert and Seb” Beth nods. 

“Okay, so, we should go get somewhat decent clothes on and things and then we can leave.” Beth decides. 

They all decided to go on and get up, they run into their rooms. They throw things into bags and they put things on. Beth shoves Tom and Ben into the car. Sawyer jumps into the drivers seat and they drive to where they’d have to get into their clothes, hair, and makeup.

“Okay wait, what if we did our designated character colors” Sawyer laughs

“Yeah that could work!” Tom smiles

“Sawyer is red, I’m purple, Toms blue and Bens grey for warren” 

“Man I miss playing Warren. It’s been a while” Ben smiles. 

Beth suddenly pauses and Ben, Tom, and Sawyer look at her in question. 

“Alright, what do you know that we don’t?” Sawyer asks. 

“Well, um, ya know how Disney owns Fox now and was planning on remaking all of the movies with different actors?” 

The three nod. 

“Well, I may be trying to convince them to not do that because the problem with the movies wasn’t the acting. It was mainly the writing.” Beth rushes out her speech. 

Ben and Sawyer pause. Sawyer calmly parks the car and launches at Beth with a hug. 

Tom pops up from behind Sawyer “I’m very confused”

“Wait, X-men is coming back with the same cast as before? As in I might be able to come back?” Ben asks

Sawyer looks at Beth wondering the same thing. 

“That’s what I’m trying to make happen. But with this new deal, I don’t know if it’ll happen or not.” Beth sighs. “Which is why I have not told you guys yet.”

Sawyer and Ben nod, “We get it. We hope it works.”

“I HOPE IT DOES TOO!” Tom screams from the back. 

Beth jumps and cringes. “Don’t scream in a enclosed area dumb-“

“Alright alright!” Sawyer laughs keeping Beth from choking Tom

The three all hope out of the car and head inside.

“Tommy!” Harrison pops up in the small studio 

“Haz!” Tom smiles big. 

“IT MAH BABY!” Beth shouts when she sees Harrison. 

“ITS MAH MOM!” Harrison shouts back and they hug right after Tom and Harrison have their moment. 

Harrison then hugs Sawyer tight and then gives Ben a “bro hug.”

“Hey guys! What’s up?!” Harrison greets them all.

“Pretty good. Although Tom has been a pain” Sawyer nudged Tom

“Well you should be used to that by now. You’ve only known him for five years” Harrison laughs

“What about you, Haz? Any girls you fancy?” Beth giggles

“Nope. I’m a single man and I live alone with my dog” Harrison Smiles. 

“If that ain’t me!” Beth laughs. 

“You hate dogs.” Sawyer points out. 

“No, I love Tessa and non-Tessa’s equally.” 

Tom chokes on nothing, “THATS ME!” 

“We know Tom.” Sawyer says with a laugh.

“Well i would have a dog but Beth won’t allow it. So I’ve resulted to almost stealing Bens” 

“Oh no. I love you but no. Not my Frankie” Ben shakes his head

Sawyers eyes widen “But he’s the cutest beagle ever!”

“I don’t care.” Ben shrugs and then laughs. 

“Or ya know, you move out and then move in with Ben, wouldn’t have to worry about robbery.” Beth sighs. 

Sawyer looks at her. “Like I would ever leave you by yourself.”

Tom makes an offended noise, “Im there all of the time!” 

Sawyer chooses to ignore the comment, “Besides the shippers would think we’re going through a very nasty divorce.”

“Wow. I get it. I’ll just continue to live on my own. It’s fine” Ben playfully glares at Sawyer

Sawyer rolls her eyes and hugs him “Joe hangs out with you all the time. I think you’re good” 

“Ah yes the man that has a cardboard cut out of me” Ben laughs

Harrison let’s out a laugh but notice that Ben, Beth and Sawyer are completely serious “Wait really?” 

Beth nods “it’s a little concerning but we let it slide anyway”

“It’s only creepy if you think about it.” Ben shrugs it off. 

“That’s just creepy overall.” Harrison shakes it head, soft chuckle escaping. 

Another group of people come in with arms full of clothes, makeup, and hair supplies.

“Omg you guys are going to the MTV awards correct?” One lady asks

“Yes we are!” Beth smiles

The lady smiles and puts her hand out for Beth to shake “Well I’m Sara. I’ll be helping all of you guys today!”

“Hi, I’m Beth Mader. That cute couple is Sawyer Anderson, Ben Hardy, that cutie bean is Harrison Osterfield, and that dumbo is Tom Holland.” Beth easily introduces everyone. 

Sara and her team awkwardly laugh at the odd introduction as the group roll their eyes at the usual introduction. 

“We always do this, you get used to it.” Sawyer laughs, reaching out to shake hands. “Anyway, I believe we all have ideas?”

“Ah yes! So what are you guys thinking?” Sara smiles pulling out her note book

“So we all have characters in certain Marvel movies, other than Haz, and we were planning on doing something similar to their main color” Sawyer smiles

“Awesome! If we keep this on the down low, Hecate is my favorite” Sara giggle looking at Beth

“Aww I’m flattered!” Beth smiles. 

Tom, Ben, and Sawyer roll their eyes at the two. 

“In her defense, I’m the original.” Beth smirks. 

Sara chuckles, “She’s got a point.” 

Sawyer laughs. “Yeah, but don’t prefer something new?” She jokes.

“Tyler is great! But there’s something about Cate.” Sara thinks

Ben perks up “her constant bickering with Tony?”

“That’s probably it!” Sara laughs. 

“Sad thing is, I’m apparently going to be replaced as your favourite.” 

Everyone gives a shocked gasp and is truly hurt. 

“Yeah, nevermind, Tyler’s my favourite.” Sara decides. Sawyer lets out a successful cheer. 

“Oh my god, Waverly is literally Cate with Charles and Erik. Cate does the same thing with Tony and Steve.” Ben gapes. 

“Ah yes, my chaotic dads and my chaotic husbands, respectively.”

Sawyer laughs, “We really need to get all of them to come to their senses.”

“We tried, but we still fail every time.” Tom pats Sawyers shoulder

“It literally amazes me it took three characters and still none of them realize anything” Beth laughs

Everyone laughs and starts following Sara to the suits and dresses

“Alright so which characters are we going for?” Sara looks at Beth and Sawyer. 

Beth groans, “All of my characters have different colours and then my personal one in red.” 

“And then nearly all of my colours are red.” Sawyer grins. “So, I might as well just go with red.” 

“Well, all of them except Tate.” Ben points out. 

“True.” Sawyer nods. “But I’ll go with red I think.” 

“I think I’ll do green because Cate’s a classic and a fan favourite.” Beth winks.

Sara gives a smile and writes it down “Ah perfect!” 

She then turns to the two men and Tom (I’m not sorry. He’s a child) “and what about you, gentlemen” 

“i might as well do something along the lines of silver” Ben smiles

“I’ll do a blue. But not bright. I don’t want too much attention on me” Tom laughs

“Tom.. you’re a heartthrob now. Everyone is gonna be looking at you wether you like it or not” Beth pats his back. 

Tom huffs and crosses his arms, “But I don’t like it.”

“Yes you do.” All of his friends lovingly point out. 

“Okay maybe a little bit.” 

“Oh, by the way, Ty’s actually coming tonight.” Beth informs. 

Tom cheers. “MY BROTHA!” 

The groups laugh before actually sitting down to get reddie.

“What if we like. Did a fashion show” Harrison said using his ‘preppy girl’ accent (you know what I’m talking about)

Everyone bursts out laughing

“Fine I’ll go first then” Harrison huffs, grabbing his black suit. 

After they had gotten their makeup and hair done, Harrison ran into the dressing room to quickly put on his suit. “MUSIC!” 

Sawyer rolls her eyes and puts her own music on shuffle. She pulls Instagram up to film and. take pictures. 

Harrison walks out of the dressing room in his full black suit as sassily and exaggerated as he could manage. Everyone whoops and cheers. 

“Okay who’s next?” Harrison asks as he sits.

“Beth!” Sawyer nudges her

“Fine.” Beth gets up as everyone cheers

Once she walked out, Sawyer and Tom whistled and cheered as Haz and Ben clapped with big smiles

“Alright stop. I’m blushing” Beth laughs. 

Beth then gently shoves Sawyer through the door. “You need to do this now.” Sawyer gives her a wide look. 

“I’m filming-“ 

“Nope, I am, it’s your turn liebe.” Beth says. 

Sawyer grumbles, “You and your German.” She rolls her eyes and she goes into the room. She comes out and spins with a dancers grace.

“I’m very awkward in these types of situations” Sawyer softly laughs as Ben smiles up at her.

The boys and Beth all clap and whistle

“Alright Benjamin, your up” Sawyer pushes Ben towards the dressing room

Ben laughs loudly “Hey hey! Alright”

Ben then pops out in a black suit that has silver accents. Sawyer gives a loud wolf whistle at the sight. 

“That’s my son woo!” Beth cheers. 

Ben gives an exaggerated bow. He laughs and takes his seat again. 

“Okay, Tommy, you’re last.” Beth pushes.

Tom grabs his dark blue suit and changes

After a couple of minutes he steps out and runs a hand through his hair (let’s pretend he didn’t shave it because no honey)

Sawyer and Beth whistle as he twirls around

“I know right. I’m so sexy” Tom smirks and winks. 

Beth rolls her eyes. “Okay, we have around an hour before we have to go to the carpet.”

Everyone sits back comfortably. “Alright.” They say. 

“Now, what do we wanna do?” Sawyer says, already bored.

“Only Sawyer” Beth scoffs and laughs

Sawyer rolls her eyes “we’ve known each other for what? Ten years and you still expect me to have patience”

“Dylan rubbed off on you” Beth laughs

“Yes and I take it with pride”

“You and Dylan are truly twins and i’m waiting for your mothers to confirm it.” Beth somewhat jokes. 

“Honestly same here.” Sawyer agrees. 

Tom scoffs. “You really just want him to be your twin.”

Sawyer looks at him and nods

“To be honest, yeah” 

“I’m pretty sure im gonna become single and friendless right now but... I’ve never watched Teen Wolf” Ben awkwardly laughs

Harrison nods in agreement “me too”

Sawyers jaw drops and Beth looks at Harrison with hurt. 

“My sons,,, have never watched my show.” Beth shakes her head in disappointment before calmly sitting down. 

Sawyer glares at Harrison and Ben before walking out. “IVE NEVER BEEN SO DISRESPECTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE?!” She screams in the hallway before walking back in. 

“Are you good now?” Tom asks. 

Sawyer sits next to Beth with no words.

Tom smiles “I think I’m in the clear. I’ve seen every movie and show these two have been apart of” 

Sawyer and Beth smiles at him 

“At least someone appreciates our work” Beth glares at the other two boys. 

“Congrats, Tommy, you’re my favourite son.” Beth says, failing to hide a smile when Harrison and Ben give a betrayed gasp. 

Sawyer laughs, You two deserve that.” 

Tom cheers to himself.

“Oh and Tom is my favorite on screen boyfriend” Sawyer crosses her arms and puts her back to Ben

“I wasn’t before?” Tom laughs

“What matters is now. Not the past” Sawyer pats Tom’s back. 

Beth rolls her eyes, “Now you listen to my advise.” 

“Shh, Bets, I’m busy being mad at Ben and Harrison.” Sawyer hushes. 

Tom tries(and fails) to no laugh at the two men. 

“ALRIGHT WHERE ARE MY MOMS AND BROTHER?” Ty yells and barges into the room in a blue suit. 

“TY!” Tom shouts and hugs him. 

Beth and Sawyer laugh and hug him too.

“I should’ve known you two would subconsciously match” Beth looks at Ty and fixed his bow tie

“We did, didn’t we?” Tom gives a small smirk 

Beth gets a notification on her phone saying the limo was in the front “load up, kiddos. It’s show time!” Beth smiles walking to the doors

“Hello ma’am” The man opens the door for everyone 

“Thank you, mate” Haz smiles being the last one in

“Alright, off to the MTV Awards.” Sawyer cheers. “You guys ready for this?”

“YUP!” All of the boys cheers. 

“Nope!” Beth, an introvert, disagrees.

“How many awards are we nominated for again?” Sawyer asks Beth

“Well best on screen duo, I am nominated for best favorite character, you and Tom for best kiss and and best movie for far from home” Beth reads

Sawyer nods “If we don’t win best duo this year, that means we let Jeff Davis down”

“Oh and we’re nominated for Endgame, best movie of the year. Far From Home is best movie of the summer.” Beth adds. 

“Well, if you guys don’t win Best Duo, it might go to Evanna and Kori.” Tom says. 

Sawyer brightens up. “Oh, our little mini-mes!”

“If they do win it, I won’t be mad” Beth shrugs

Sawyer smiles “neither would I” 

“We’re here!” Haz says looking out the window

“Alright Everyone, dont panic or ill panic” Beth points out

“Too late” Sawyer sheepishly smiles. 

“You’ve heard of Panic! at the Disco, now get ready for Panic! at the Awards Show!” Tom very proudly announces. 

Beth looks up at him, “You’re my favourite human and I love you.” 

“Oh, I’ve been replaced.” Someone says and Beth excitedly turns around. 

“BABY!” Beth uncharacteristically squeals and runs to Timothee. 

He laughs and hugs her. “Hey, Bets.”

The group watches and laughs.

“Hello Timothee. I’ve heard that apparently you’re my new Peter Parker?” Sawyer winks, hugging him

Timothee laughs “Apparently I am. Sorry Tom”

All the fans scream at the interaction going on in the small group 

Sawyer looks over at Ben “why so quiet, bub?” 

Ben shrugs “excitement and nervous all in one”

Sawyer nods in understanding “Timmie have you met Ben?”

Timothee looks over at Ben and shakes his hand, “No I don’t think so. I’m Timothee Chalamet, I work with Beth and Sawyer on Bloodlines!” (this is what i was thinking idk though) 

Ben smiles and shakes his hand. “Oh good, a face to the name. They both talk about you al lot. I’m Ben Hardy, I worked with them on XMen and am dating Sawyer.” 

“Ah yes, she talks about you so much!” Timothee laughs as Sawyer blushes in slight embarrassment.

“Oh really?” Ben smirks and looks over at Sawyer

“Okay what happened to quiet Ben” 

Everyone laughed but soon was cut short as they were instructed to walk the carpet individually and do some interviews 

“I guess we’ll see you later” Haz smiles

Tom was the first to walk, next was Haz, then Ty, Ben, Beth and then sawyer.

“Beth! Ms Mader! Look over here!” The paps yell towards Beth. 

Beth gives a fake show smile and waves. 

Sawyer stands not to far from her, giving funny faces and random poses and they laugh when they meet eyes.

They decide to break the rules a little bit and run to give each other a hug. This of course causes everyone to cheer and pictures start getting taken faster. 

“And that is how you make an awkward shoot, a little less awkward” Sawyer whispers 

The two laugh and some people take more pictures 

The two girls walk to an interviewer from E! and wait to be introduced 

“Ah Beth and Sawyer! How nice it is to finally meet you guys!” The lady gives a slightly fake smile

“Nice to meet you too!” The two girls smile

“So how has your night been so far?” She asks. 

“It’s been pretty good!” Beth grins. 

“This is all still a little awkward for me, but I love seeing everyone and doing these things.” Sawyer laughs. 

The interviewer laughs, “So, you two are both nominated for a few things! Are you excited?”

“We’re both ecstatic! It’s amazing really. I’ve been doing these things for over ten years and I’m still amazed over it all.” Beth says with a nostalgic smile. 

Sawyer gives her a prod smile. 

The interviewer watches them. “So Sawyer, is your boo around?” She asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

Sawyer laughs a bit “yeah he is! He probably found the snack bar somewhere” 

The interviewer and Beth laugh “if anything Tom joined him” Beth added

“Speaking of Tom Holland, were you two ever a thing or was all of it just to tease the hollandson shippers” She asks

“It was all a joke! Beth actually helped in some parts. We just wanted to see how the fans would react. Honestly I was nervous when Ben and I announced we were the actual couple” Sawyer smiles

The interviewer laughs and turns to Beth 

“So Beth, do you and mr. Chalamet have a little thing going on?” The lady looks at Beth. 

Beth winks playfully and laughs at the face both Sawyer and the interviewer make. “I’m kidding. Um, we’re super close already. We’ve been working together a lot but nothing romantic so far.”

“Not that you’d be against it.” Sawyer jokes. 

Beth laughs, “Probably not.”

The interviewer laughs. “Going back to the internet outrage that was what happened when you and Ben announced your relationship, I think people were more upset when you and Beth weren’t together.”

Beth and Sawyer exchange a knowing look. “You got that right. I couldn’t look at Tumblr for days!” Sawyer jokes.

“People commented on Bens Instagram about it” Beth laughs again

Sawyer nods “he told me that if he gets another comment about it, he’ll just have to let it happen” 

Beth looks at Sawyer “I wouldn’t be against it” 

Sawyer just lets out a laugh as Ty walks near them trying to ruin their interview. 

“TY SIMPKINS GET AWAY!” Beth jokingly. “Don’t ruin our moment!” 

“What else would I do with my time?!” Ty yells back. 

Sawyer rolls her eyes. “This is why they should not be allowed on set on Marvel things now.” Sawyer almost jokes. “They are exactly the mother/son relationship you think they are.” 

“WE’RE THE BEST!” Ty announces. 

“I prefer Noah.” Beth shrugs before playfully shoving him away.

“Ah my boy!” Sawyer smiles 

“No no! You have Jack and Finn, back of my Noah” Beth glares at Sawyer

As if in cue Noah Schnapp walks up “what about me?” 

“Noah!” The two girls smile and hug the boy

“Noah Schnapp! It’s nice to see you again!” The lady shakes his hand. 

“HI!” Noah smiles and squeezes in between his moms. 

“How are you love?” Beth asks 

“I’m great!” Noah beams and hugs them as they both put an arm around him. 

Beth’s face immediately becomes soft. 

“The three of you are so cute!” 

“Thank you!” The three agree.

“Well I believe that’s the end of this interview, as it is in time for the show! We hope you enjoy it and have a nice night” She smiles

The three walk down to the group and all walk down to the Far From Home table area

“Wow, this is crazy” Ty smiles

“I know right?” Ben laughs. 

Noah leaps over to Tom, “My clone!” 

Tom laughs, “MY MINI ME!” He hugs him tight. “See guys? I have a mini me too!” He sticks his tongue out at the girls. 

“Real mature Tommy.” Beth groans. 

Timothee gets up from beside Ben and squeezes Beth, “I gotta go sit with the Little Women cast so I’ll see you later?” 

Beth nods and smiles. “See ya.”

“Bye guys!” Timothee bids them farewell. 

“Bye Timmie!” They call. 

Noah takes the seat Timothee just vacated. “So you and Timothee are my stepdads?” He casually asks Ben. 

Beth, Tom, and Sawyer chokes on their waters as Ben stares at the boy with dumbfounded eyes.

As Sawyer coughs on her drink Ty and Haz nod their heads 

“Yay!” Noah smiles 

Ben laughs quietly 

Noah checks the time and gasps “The shows about to start. I should go sit with the Stranger Things cast. Love you guys!” 

“Love you too, Noah!” The girls wave. 

“Say hello to our other children yeah?” Beth asks, referring to the other members of the Stranger Things cast. “Oh and my wife!”

Sawyer laughs. “I’m sure Maya would love that.”

“That she would.” Noah shakes his head and walks away. 

“You’re either married to everyone or everyone’s your child.” Tom says. 

“Yeah, you get used to it.” Sawyer laughs.

“You should be used to it” Beth nudges Tom

As Tom laughs the lights go out and the automated announcer comes on

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the MTV Movie and Tv awards!” It yells as everyone whistles and Cheers

“And for your host, for his second time, Jimmy Fallon!” (I had to. I love jimmy too much)

Sawyer starts practically bouncing in her seat, “It’s Jimmy!” She squeals. 

Their starts laughing as Jimmy makes his opening jokes. 

“And now for our first award, Best Female in a Drama Series! Presented by actors Timothee Chalamet and Emma Watson!” Jimmy introduces. 

Sawyer playfully nudges Beth and Beth gives her a glare in turn. 

After a few awards are announced theres a commercial break.

“Welcome back! For our next award we have best on screen duo! Presented by Robert Downey Jr!” Jimmy smiles

Everyone cheers as the avengers theme is played

“Now before the nominees are announced, I’d like to say that if Beth Mader and Sawyer Anderson don’t get it this year I will forever be disappointed in myself. As a mentor and a colleague.” Robert winks at the girls

“Oh great. I really don’t wanna fail Robert now” Sawyer rubs her sweaty palms on her pants

“You’ll be fine, love. If anything, you both deserve this award” Ben takes her hand. 

Sawyer smiles and nods, “Yeah, you’re right.” She laughs and grabs Beth’s hand. 

“And the winner is...” Robert drags on for added drama, “Beth Mader and Sawyer Anderson!” He cheers and applause erupts through the crowd. 

Sawyer jumps up and hugs Ben(adding a quick kiss), Tom, Harrison, and Ty. Beth does the same before grabbing Sawyer’s hand. They carefully make their way up the stairs. They each hug Robert tight, “I’m proud of you both.” He whispers to the two. 

Beth takes the podium first, “Thank you! Thank you!” She laughs as they settle down. “Thanks to all for this! Thank you to Robert for dealing with me for over ten years. Wow, ten years, we’re so old Bobby!” She turns to him and laughs. “Anyway, thanks to all you and thank you Sawyer for coming into this family!” 

Sawyer then takes the podium.

“Holy Crap. Hi guys!” Sawyer laughs “Uhm I kinda didn’t think we’d win this year. Honestly I was surprised the first time we got nominated for Alex and Allydia on Teen Wolf. But holy crap I guess the only way to win is if you play a superhero in a giant franchise.” Sawyer laughs again

“Anyway I’m rambling. Thank you! Thank you to the fans and to my best friend” Sawyer looks at Beth 

“Thank you!!” The two yell into the mic as everyone screams

The two walk backstage

“NO WAY” Sawyer yells hugging Beth 

“It only took us sevenish years!” Beth laughs hugging Sawyer tighter. 

“But, you’ve earned it every year!” Robert compliments and hugs them again. “I can’t believe you two haven’t won yet!” 

“I know it astonishes me as well!” Beth says. 

“I can’t believe you two haven’t won yet!” Sawyer says, pointing between Robert and Beth. 

They look at each other and begin thinking. “Why haven’t we won yet?” 

“I have no idea. And now we can’t.” Robert sighs. 

“Nope, we could always convince them to give is a Disney+ Show.” Beth wiggles her eyebrows. 

“I’m not coming back.” 

“Please? for me?” Beth pleads.

“I’ll think about it” Robert winks

“Alright then, I think we have to head back to our seats. It was nice to see you again, Robert” Sawyer hugs him

“Nice to see you too, firecracker” 

“Don’t forget about me!” Beth hugs him

“How could I forget you!?”

Beth laughs and they all walk back to their seats

Tom playfully scoffs as soon as he sees the girls “So I’m not your best friend”

“Cool it, Tommy. You haven’t been along the ride we’ve been on” Beth teases. 

“Doesn’t make it hurt any less!” Tom crosses his arms. 

“You’re my best friend.” Harrison and Ty say in unison before they glare at each other. 

“Oh boy.” Ben, Beth, and Sawyer sit back and watch the interaction. Which Tom watches with a wide grin on his face. 

Sawyer and Beth exchange an exasperated glance. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go pop by and say hi to Evanna real quick. I haven’t seen her since Gotham wrapped. Wanna come?” Sawyer whispers to Beth. Beth nods and they stand up.

Sawyer walks over and taps the girls shorter girl “I do believe you owe me a hug”

“Sawyer!” Evanna smiles hugging her

Sawyer giggles “Hey, E. How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good! Hey Beth! Congrats by the way, you two deserve it.” Evanna smiles, hugging Beth. 

“Thank you!” Beth smiles. “You guys will definitely get it. We had to wait seven years!” 

Kori laughs, “Which is very surprising. Hey, guys!” She says and hugs them. 

“Hey, Kor!” Sawyer grins. She looks at the rest of the IT cast table. “Where’s Finn?” 

“He just popped over to the Stranger Things guys!” Jack joins the conversation, standing up to hug the older girls.

“Jackaroo! I missed you” Sawyer hugs him tight 

“I missed you too!” 

“So how was filming the last of IT?” Beth asks

“Sad. But fun!” Evanna smiles

“It was a great movie. I enjoyed it, mainly cried, but enjoyed it!” Sawyer laughs. 

“That pretty much explains the filming process.” Evanna jokes in response. 

Sawyer laughs, “Also summarises the filming of Gotham.” 

Evanna nods, “Very true.” 

Beth and Kori laugh at the two.

“Also I recently saw Far From Home. And let me tell you, you guys did amazing!” Kori giggles

“Thank you! I’ve heard you’re a fan of Ty” Beth winks

“Shhh don’t let Jae know. He’ll start groaning about it.” Jack whispers

All four girls laugh 

“What it’s true!”

“Don’t worry, your secrets safe with us!” Sawyer winks. 

“Anyway, we should head back. I have to present for Movie Actor when the commercial’s over, so I’ll see you soon.” Beth waves and walks towards the backstage. 

“I’ll see you all soon, hopefully.” Sawyer says as she walks back to the table.

“Ty, you’ve got a little fan” Sawyer nudges ty with a smirk

“Oh so it isn’t you?” 

“Very funny, Simpkins”

“I try” Ty shrugs

Ben rolls his eyes “I bet it’s Jack”

“I wouldn’t be surprised” Tom smiles

Sawyer snorts “It’s not actually”

“It’s my mini me actually. Kori.” Sawyer informs. 

“AW! I love her! She’s great!” Ty coos. 

Sawyer laughs as the announcer comes on, “Presenting another award is award winning actress Beth Mader.”

“Oh!” Their table all turns back to the stage as their friend comes on. 

“Hello my children and the various people I’m married to!” Beth says with a wide smile as everyone laughs. 

“IM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE!” Timothee and Sawyer yells. 

Beth can’t hold back a laugh as she hears it. “Anyway, I’m announcing the award for best movie actor. A movie relies very heavily on the actors in them, as everyone knows. But no knows that better than the people in this category.” She pauses as the nominees are read. “And... the winner is...” She opens the card and trues not to jump in excitement. “The man himself, Robert Downey Jr.” 

Robert comes one stage and hugs Beth as close as possible. “Thank you to my chaotic best friend!” He winks towards Beth, who of course winks back. “Thank you to my chaotic children.” 

Sawyer, Tom, Ty, and Lexi launch up from their seats and take bows when the cameras pan to them. 

“Yup, that’s them!” Robert laughs in pride. “Anyway, this past decade of my life has been everything to me and I love everyone who has been apart of my journey of becoming who I am today. Especially my wife Susan who definitely deserves the attention. I love you all 3000.” He blows a kiss and grabs Beth’s hand as they walk back.

“Yes, susan does” Ty nods

After a two more awards, Finn and Millie come out on stage

“Everyone please welcome Stranger Things Stars, Mille Bobby Brown and Finn Wolfhard! Presenting Best Kiss Award”

“This is an award Finn and I are familiar with.” Millie starts

“I guess it takes an awkward first kiss and some crazy shippers to get you this award” Finn smiles

“Here are the nominees for Best Kiss!” The two say

The screen comes on showing all the nominees ranging from Rom-coms to action movies

“And the winner is.....” Millie draws out 

Sawyer huffs “Come on mills!” 

“Tom Holland and Sawyer Anderson for Spider-Man: Far From Home!” Finn yells

Sawyer and Tom jump up and hug everyone around them. Once they get to the stairs, Tom helps Sawyer by taking her hand

“Wow such a gentlemen” Sawyer winks as he rolls his eyes

Finn hugs Sawyer and Millie hugs Tom. 

“Congratulations guys!” The kids say. 

“Thank you!” They smile. 

Tom and Sawyer take the podium side by side and smile at each other, then toward the crowd.

Beth quickly runs out and almost falls onto Ty’s lap before straightening herself out and sitting in her seat. She smiles up at the stage in pride. 

Tom and Sawyer look at each other, waiting for the other to say something. 

“We are both way to awkward to win awards with each other.” Tom jokes. 

Sawyer and the audience laugh.

“No but seriously, thank you so much for this award. When we first started filming for Far From Home we thought of a big kiss scene for at the end of the movie. Yeah Tyler and Peter have had their many kisses with each other but nothing like this one I guess” Tom smiles

Sawyer speaks up “to be honest, there is no other person I’d want to win this award with. Sorry Ben, and Tyler and probably Beth too” 

Tom smiles “well who else could pull of being Peter Parker” his American accent shows

Sawyer rolls her eyes “Alright underroos, stop being so cocky. Thank you guys! We love you!”

Tom laughs as they walk back stage. 

They finally reach backstage and sigh in relief together. They hug each other for a moment in celebration, congratulating each other. 

“So what are we doing after this?” Tom asks, wondering if they were planning to go to an after party. 

“I think just heading back to our place. None of us really want to go out for long. At least I don’t think any of us do. Depends on everyone else.”

“Could I crash at your guy’s place again? Haz is probably gonna kick me out of his hotel room anyway” Tom Rolls his eyes and laughs

“Of course, Tommy. You know you don’t have to ask” Sawyer smiles

“Anyway, I think we should head back.” Tom holds out his arm

Sawyer smiles and loops hers with his. 

Sawyer and Tom seat back in their seats with wide smiles. Beth claps as they sit in their seats and hugs them. “You won! I’m so proud of you two!” 

Sawyer laughs. “Thanks Bets.” 

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Tom hugs her and then they move on to the others and hugs them. 

After a handful of awards and performances, the last award is being announced. It’s the last and most important. Movie of the year. Endgame is nominated and everyone is bouncing in their seat as they wait for the time to come. 

“And now for Jimmy to announce the big award of the night. Best Movie of the Year!”

Jimmy walks up to the podium and smiles “now this award is not only the most nerve wracking, but it’s also to see what other movies suck so bad that they didn’t win this!” 

Everyone laughs

“No I’m joking. But here are the nominees”

After all the movies were announced, Jimmy smiles holding the envelope 

“You know, I can wait all day but I don’t want Chris Hemsworth to find a hammer and bash my head in. So the winner is.......” Jimmy unfolds the envelope

Sawyer is holding Ben and Beths hands tightly as she watches Jimmy finally open the card

“Avengers: Endgame!”

Ty jumps up from his seat in celebration, “HECK YEAH WE WON!” He cheers and hugs Harrison and Ben.

Beth, Sawyer, and Tom roll their eyes before hugging the two. They follow Ty up to the stage. Beth stopping in one of the aisles to grab onto Lexi, picking her up. She stops again and hugging Timmie as she passes him. “Good job.” He whispers to both Lexi and Beth. Lexi giggles before they go up the stage. Sebastian helping Beth up. 

Beth looks around to see Robert, Evans, Sebastian, Sawyer, Ty, Tom, Anthony, Scarlet, and Chadwick all standing on stage. 

Everyone steps back and lets Robert take centre stage. 

“Hello again everyone.” Robert grins. He turns to cast turned family. “We did good guys but WE’RE SO OLD!” 

Everyone laughs. 

“Anyway, thank you guys for loving all of these movies and following us through this whole journey. We’ll see you guys soon!” Everyone turns to leave the stage. 

“WAIT CAN I SAY SOMETHING!” Lexi shouts. Everyone turns back with a laugh. Beth tilts her towards the mic. “WE LOVE YOU 3000!”

Everyone whistles, cheers and awe’s at the girl

Once everyone hit backstage Sawyer and Ty jumped up in down in excitement together

“You guys are acting like three year olds” Lexi giggles, brushing her hair to the said

“Oh is that so, little miss?” Ty grins taking her from Beth and tickles her sides as she giggles

“Congratulations guys!” Jimmy said walking down after closing the awards. 

Sawyer tightens her grip on Beth’s arm. “Bets...I...That’s...” 

“This is going to end up in one of those compilations. Like those ‘starstruck’ ones.” Beth almost laughs. 

“Aren’t you in one of those?” 

“Yup, me meeting Lady Gaga is one of the best moments of my life and is forever immortalised.”

Sawyer laughs and her anxious tension finally leaves her and she smiles at Jimmy. “Thank you! You did great job hosting!” 

“Thank you! I’d love to have on my show one day!” 

“I’d love to be on it!”

“I’ll make sure my manager sends you some dates! Maybe you can be like my Harry styles and host for me one day” Jimmy smiles

“That would be a dream! I’ve been watching your show for years” Sawyer smiles big

“Perfect!” Jimmy smiles and hugs her

After Jimmy walks away she looks at Tom and Evans “I- that- I just hugged Jimmy Fallon”

“You good there, Anderson. Looking a little flustered” Evans nudges her

“I- yeah. Wow. Can someone get me a water?” Sawyer dryly laughs as Tom helps her sit down

“Starstruck?” Tom laughs crouching in front of her

“Yup” Beth giggles handing her a water

Ben walks down and smiles at Beth, hugging her “she met Jimmy didn’t she?”

“How’d you know!?” Lexi gasps

“I have my ways” Ben winks at the girl

“Beth! He’s a wizard!” 

“More like bird brain” Sawyer giggles as Ben makes an offended noise. 

“Funny, even when she’s in shock, she finds a way to mock you to no end!” Tom helpfully points out. 

“I’m used to it at this point.” Ben shrugs, kissing her cheek. 

Sawyer grins. “As you should be.”

Evans walks over and looks at Ben and Sawyer with the best dad look he can muster. “Ben, I hope you’re treating my daughter well.”

Sawyer sighs. “Here we go.”

“I like to think I am, mr. Evans.” Ben politely says.

“Chris, he already got scolded by Beth, Tom, Haz, Sam, Harry, somehow Paddy, Tyler 2x, Dylan 2x, Cody 2x annnnndd Downey.” Sawyer counted on her fingers

“Don’t forget linden, Cam and David!” Beth smiles

“And Jack and Finn” Tom points out

“Technically my whole family” Sawyer laughs

“Well looks like we’ll be adding to it” Chris and Ty look at Ben 

“Don’t worry, Benny! They won’t kill you... yet” Beth pats his back 

Ben nervously laughs “Fun!”

“They wouldn’t dare, you really, truly don’t need to worry.” Beth lays a hand. “They care about Sawyer too much. And, even though they hate to admit it, you make her happy.” She smiles softly. 

Ben and Sawyer grin at each other as well. Chris breaks and finally grins at Ben too. 

“Good to actually meet you!” Chris holds a hand out to shake. 

Ben sags in relief and shakes his hand firmly. 

Beth laughs at the interaction before hugging everyone. “Oh, Seb, Anthony, I’ll see you guys soon for the WinterFalcon show.” 

“ME TOO!” Tom and Sawyer cheer. 

“Oh no.” Anthony and Sebastian groan.

Beth glares at the two “Be nice”

“How can we be nice when the two run off of apple juice and Yoo-hoo’s” Anthony glares back

Seb chimes in “I’m pretty sure Tom is more of the problem” 

“Good to see you too, Sebastian!” Tom responds

“Ah yes good to see that I’m off the hook” Sawyer laughs slowly walking off

“Not so much, little firecracker.” Anthony rolls his eyes

“Aye! You don’t own the rights to that. Robert, Beth, Tom and Ty only.”

Ben sighs “I can’t even use it. Welcome to the club”

Beth snickers at the interaction “anyway, Seb how have you been?”

Sebastian smiles down at her, “I’ve been good. Just trying to get prepared to do The Falcon and the Winter Soldier.” 

Beth gives him a kind smile, “Of course you are. Can’t wait to become the iconic duo of Hecate and James Barnes.” 

“Next year we can win the duo award!” 

“Nope, we can win every year from now on!” Sawyer interrupts.

“She’ll be very upset if we win, won’t she?” Seb asks

“Yup” the two girls nod

Anthony chimes in “I hope you guys do win, I wanna she if she’s true to her nickname” 

“Oh she is.” Haz shutters

Beth laughs at Harrison and ruffles his hair

“Hey! That took me forever to tame!”

“Oh I’m sure” Beth rolls her eyes. 

Harrison gives her a very grumpy look and then faces away from her. 

“Oh yeah, ignore me now. Fine!” Beth laughs. 

Sawyer grabs Ben’s hand and squeezes it with a smile. “Wow, we actually won awards and we may be keeping our job as XMEN? It’s been a good day.”

Ben smiles and kisses her temple “I’m proud of you, Love” 

“We ready to head out? The limo is here” Ty shows the text

“Yup. I’m tired and my feet hurt” Beth laughs. 

Sawyer laughs, “Then lets go home.” 

After hugging and saying goodbye to the Avengers cast they make it out of the venue and into their limo that was waiting out front. 

Beth gets out her phone and sends a message in a groupchat with Timothee, Tom, and Sawyer. 

Beth: im cold and tired ughhhh 

Timothee: But at least you had fun? 

Beth: yes but that doesn’t take away the fact that im cold and tired 

Sawyer: she’s an old woman timmie, ignore her 

Beth: rUdE

Tom: I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t laugh

Beth: too late. I heard you and I’m gonna hurt you

Sawyer: I don’t know if I should be amused or if I should save Tom before he dies 

Timmie: just let it happen, no one will know he’s gone 

Tom: oh wow

Beth: oh how the tables have turned. You’ve learned well my young Padawan. 

Sawyer: careful she might fall in love with you 

Beth: too late

Tom and Sawyer start choking on nothing as they attempt to hold in their laughter. 

Beth: i hate you both 

Timmie: ..what..

Beth: they’re laughing way too hard. 

Sawyer: love ya too, Bets!

Beth: Hmm

Timmie: I stubbed my toe :(

Tom: I- on what?

Timmie: some random bar stool..

Sawyer: RIP Timothee Chalamet’s toe.

Beth: forever in our hearts. 

Sawyer: time for all of the in memoriam edits. 

Beth: i WiLl ReMeMbEr YoU 

Tom: did he die?

Beth: probably 

Sawyer: I wouldn’t be surprised 

“I think it’s time for some karaoke once we get back inside” Sawyer smiles

“Yes!” Harrison smiles

“No!” Tom and Ben shake their heads

“Aw come one. You don’t have to sing if you don’t want to. But I am definitely trying to do throwback Disney movie songs”

Beth smirks and raises a brow “Lemonade Mouth?” 

“You bet” Sawyer winks

“I call She’s So Gone!” Beth shouts. 

“I CALL DETERMINATE!” Sawyer yells back. 

Ben and Tom let out an exaggerated groan, “Oh my god!” 

“Fine we’ll just have fun!” Beth and Sawyer stick their tongues out.

Everyone looks at Ty to see him passed out

“Man he won’t get to see us sing” Haz pouts

“Oh he will” Beth smirks right as they park in front of the house

“Ty!” Everyone yells

“IM UP”

“We’re gonna sing, wanna join us?” Sawyer asks with a smirk. 

Ty shoots up, “Of course I would.” He jumps out of the car and runs towards the door. Before he reaches the door, he turns back to see everyone still in the car. “Are y’all coming?” 

Sawyer, Tom, Ben, and Beth laugh at their best friend and climb out. “Thank you.” Beth smiles to the driver before they all run in. 

“I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS OUTFIT FIRST!” Sawyer yells as she runs inside.

Ben and Beth look at each other and roll their eyes

Once everyone got settled in their comfortable clothes, they all sat down on the couch and connected the microphones to the tv.

Sawyer holds out a mic “Alright who’s gonna go first?”

The group looks at her expectantly. Sawyer rolls her eyes, “You want me to go first?” 

They give her wide smiles. 

“Ugh, fine.” She groans. “Okay, Bets, get my song up please?” She waits as Beth pulls up the karaoke app up on the screen. 

Beth starts typing in the song before shoving the remote towards Tom. “Tommy, you do it. I’m old and my glasses aren’t up to date so I can’t see.”

Tom groans as Ben laughs. 

“Hush it bird brain!” Beth hisses. 

Ben pauses and then sits back. “Yes ma’am.” 

“Stop threatening my boyfriend.” Sawyer sighs. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

“OKAY I GOT IT!” Tom interrupts.

“Aye, okay lets get this show on the road” Sawyer bows

The song starts to and Everyone pulls out their phones. But as soon as it gets to the Chorus, everyone is cheering as Sawyer is jumping around 

Sawyer pulls her hand out to dance with Beth “Gotta turn the world into your dance floor! Determinate, d-determinate. Push until you can’t and then demand more! Determinate, d-determinate!” 

Tom and Harrison started whistling 

“You and me together, we can make it better.” Sawyer sits down next to Ben and dramatically holds her hand out in front of him

After the song was over Sawyer collapsed on the couch 

“You really went all out” Tom laughed

“Karaoke is no joke in this household” Beth points out standing up and grabbing the microphone. 

“Sawyer, my dear, can you pull up my song please?” Beth asks as she stands in front of the telly. 

Sawyer pulls up the song, knowing how hard she’s going go on it. 

“Insecure in her skin. Like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine. It looks like the jokes on you, cause the girl that you thought you knew.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “SHES SO GONE!” She starts dancing and singing around the living room, everyone cheering and singing with her. 

Ben stands up and twirls Sawyer around, both laughing way too hard. Tom and Ty film them all. 

“You can look but you won't see. The girl I used to be, cause she's. She's so gone. So long. She's so gone. Gone, gone, gone!” Beth closes the song with a smirk.

Sawyer claps “amazing as usual” 

Beth curtsies as everyone claps and cheers “Thank you, thank you” 

“Ben. Yknow, you could use that pretty voice you have. Maybe some queen” Sawyer winks

Ben shakes his head “Nope. I’m not doing it” 

Beth and Sawyer look at each other and then look back at Ben, sighing in the process.

“Mr. Harrison Osterfield, would you like to go?” Beth gives him the mic

“Well of course, Ms. Beth Mader”

“CLOSE YOUR EYES GUYS!” Harrison announces. “This will be a surprise for the lot of you.” Harrison grins as his friends close their eyes. He types in the song and it starts blaring through the speakers. 

“HECK YEAH!” Beth and Sawyer shout and jump up. 

“Oh...my...god...” Ben slowly starts before he starts laughing. “This is going to be great.” 

Tom watches his best friend in shocked pride. 

“It’s out with the old, in with the new! Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue. A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa. Endless days in my chaise. The whole world according to moi.” Harrison does elaborate dance moves as he sings. 

Ben is cheering as Tom videos and Beth and Sawyer dance around the living room. 

“I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need fabulous.” Harrison winks to Tom’s phone.

Sawyer let’s out a noise no one can explain as she starts wheezing 

“This cant be happening” Ty wakes up for the second time “this has to be some nightmare”

“Nope” Ben laughs

Tom scoffs “This is great, you must be blind” 

Harrison finishes the song and everyone starts laughing. 

“Someone pleaaaaseeee do wouldn’t change a thing with me” Sawyer looks in Bens direction with puppy eyes

“Fine! You’re lucky this time” Ben grabs a microphone 

Sawyers eyes light up “I LOVE YOU” 

Beth searches for ‘wouldn’t change a thing’ from Camp Rock 2 while laughing. 

Tom immediately rips the remote away from her and starts typing it up. “YOU’RE TOO BLIND FOR THIS BETS ILL DO IT!” 

“Wow...” Beth shakes her head and gets her phone out to film. 

“It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away. And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out.” Sawyer softly singing. 

“She’s way too serious.” Ben sings.

“He makes me wanna pull all my hair out” 

“She’s always in a rush and interrupted”

“Like he doesn’t even care” “like she doesn’t even care” the two sing at the same time

“You, me. We’re face to face. Beth we don’t see eye to eye” The two look at each other

“Like fire and rain!” “Like fire and rain!”

“You can drive me insane!” “You can drive me insane”

“But I can’t stay mad at you for anything!” 

Tom being dramatic takes his flashlight out and sways side to side as Beth laughs

“We’re like Venus and Mars!” “Venus and Mars.”

“We’re like different stars” “like different stars!”

Sawyer smiles as she listens to Ben “You’re the harmony to every song i sing! And I wouldn’t change a thing!”

Ben and Sawyer make direct eye contact as they sing the last note, Ben immediately kisses her as the song ends. Tom and Beth wolf whistle as Ty makes gagging noises. 

“Oh hush it Ty!” Sawyer demands. 

“Alright, mother dearest, what duet shall we do?” Ty asks Beth. 

“How about crazier than you from the Addams Family?” 

“YES!” 

Tom laughs and tries to find the song. 

“Once, I was hopeful. Thought we were one. Life, less than perfect. Finally begun.

But, now I wonder. Are we undone?“ Beth starts. 

Their song continues as they add in some of the choreography. 

I'm crazier than you. I'm crazier than you. And nothing hurts me when I hear you say. I'm crazier than you. Psychotically into

And that is all I need to face the day. I'm crazier than you. I'm crazier than you. And live or die I'll let you have control. I'm crazier than you. So say you love me too. From here on in you're singing to my soul. My soul!” Ty and Beth finish together in a final pose, pressed against each other. They take bows as everyone claps.

“Guys, that was amazing!” Sawyer dramatically claps

“Thank you! Now I’m off to bed, goodnight” Ty laughs grabbing a blanket and heading to his room

“Wow, okay” Tom blankly stares

Beth nudges Harrison “Yeah I think he’s right though, Harrison even looks like he’s gonna pass out”

Harrison gives everyone a tired smile and moves to where Tom is sleeping. 

“Hey- That’s my bed!” Tom shouts after him. 

“Oh boy.” Sawyer sighs and looks over at a half asleep Ben. “Benny boi, time for bed. Go on to bed! I’ll clean-“

“Nope, you guys go on up, I’ll clean.” Beth shakes her head. 

Sawyer and Ben give her hugs. “Good night!” They call. 

“Good night!”

Once Beth finishes cleaning, she walks over to Tom and drapes a Blanket over him.

she walks upstairs, heading in her room before she heard a noise

“Beth!” Sawyer whisper shouts

“Yeah?” 

“We have that photo shoot tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, at 12:00”

“Well we better give the best content we can give as a couple” Sawyer jokes

“Oh of course, especially after our big win” Beth winks, pointing to their award case down the hall by their bedroom doors. 

Sawyer laughs. “When we get all of our stuff from tonight again?” 

“Should be getting it within the week but knowing awards shows, that means it’ll be awhile.” Beth kind of jokes. 

Sawyer winces at the accuracy of the statement. “Yeah, fair enough.”

“I’m gonna laugh when Tom breaks his” Beth laughs

“Oh yeah, the second he grabs it, it’ll be done for”

The two girls laugh and carry on their conversation for about 30 minutes before they decide to head to bed.

“Goodnight, Bets” Sawyer playfully blows a kiss

“Goodnight” Beth pretends to catch it before she closes her door.


End file.
